


Impossible de travailler sur deux fronts !

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Sam Jackson est tellement cool
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover] [OS] Mace Windu (ou Nick Fury, moi-même je ne m'y retrouve plus) se retrouve face à deux énormes problèmes qui surgissent simultanément, et il ne sait pas lequel régler en premier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible de travailler sur deux fronts !

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'adresse aux égarés qui se sont retrouvés ici : je me suis inspirée d'un fanart que j'avais trouvé sur Deviantart un jour, mais je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle ni qui l'a dessiné x) Enfin, je voulais vous avertir que je n'ai pas eu l'idée originale moi-même, je l'ai seulement adaptée en fanfiction ^-^'

C'était la fin de la journée. Le soleil qui éclairait Coruscant commençait à décliner, et le hangar était plongé dans la pénombre, seulement rompue par la lumière des néons et les rayons de soleil qui s'incrustaient à travers les portes grandes ouvertes.

Mace Windu avançait vers une canonière de la République lorsqu'il aperçut Anakin Skywalker foncer vers lui en courant. Il s'arrêta net : l'expression sur le visage du jeune Jedi semblait crier « Problème ! Problème ! ».

\- Maître Windu ! s'exclama le Chevalier Jedi. Je viens d'apprendre une terrible vérité : le Chancelier Palpatine est un Seigneur Sith.

Les yeux de Mace s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Un Seigneur Sith ?

Tout cela était difficile à croire... mais tout semblait coller parfaitement. Un Sith infiltré au Sénat, cela pouvait être le Chancelier.

Il allait mettre en route un plan d'arrestation quand une sonnerie retentit soudain dans le grand hangar. Il se figea. _Like the sun we will live to rise... again._ Anakin le regarda sans comprendre. Mace comprit alors que cela venait de sa poche... Le S.H.I.E.L.D ! Il était appelé pour une urgence sur Terre ! Cela ne pouvait pas tomber à un pire moment.

Il attrapa le téléphone portable et décrocha.

\- Oui ? fit-il à son interlocuteur invisible.

\- Directeur Fury ? C'est Coulson. Nous avons un problème.

\- Je m'en suis douté, agent, sinon pourquoi m'appeler alors que je suis sur Coruscant ?

\- Loki menace d'envahir la Terre avec une armée de Chitauris.

Le cerveau de Mace eut un bug. Il se retrouvait pris entre deux feux... Lequel éteindre en premier ? Celui avec le Chancelier qui se révélait être un Seigneur Sith recherché depuis longtemps par les Jedi, et qui pourrait prendre le contrôle de la galaxie à tout moment ? Ou celui qui impliquait un Asgardien passablement dérangé qui risquait de détruire une planète entière avec une armée alien ?

\- Comment ça ? s'écria-t-il, totalement paniqué.

Que Mace Windu perde son self-control était si rare qu'il était nécessaire de le mentionner. Même Anakin tirait une mine stupéfaite : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Maître Jedi dans cet état de panique.

\- Loki ? Une armée ? répéta-t-il comme un automate.

Machinalement, il attrapa le cache-œil dans sa poche et l'enfila sur sa tête. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il avait finalement donné la priorité à l'urgence « Loki », comme celle-ci venait de se noter dans sa tête.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, conclut-il en s'éloignant d'Anakin.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais Mace ne le vit pas, puisqu'il avait le dos tourné au Jedi. Il fut cependant arrêté par une exclamation du jeune homme.

\- Et je fais quoi moi alors ?

Le Maître Jedi s'arrêta et se retourna, tout en glissant le téléphone dans sa poche. Comment pouvait-il gérer l'urgence « Seigneur Sith » tout en s'occupant de celle qui menaçait la Terre ?

Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Impossible de travailler sur deux fronts ! Il regretta d'avoir accepté la mission d'infiltration du Conseil Jedi.

\- Skywalker, commença-t-il, je vais envoyer plusieurs Maîtres s'occuper du Chancelier. Je ne peux pas m'en charger moi-même, il y a un cinglé qui est sur le point d'envahir une planète ! Quant à toi, ne les suis sous aucun prétexte. Je soupçonne un piège pour t'attirer du Côté Obscur. On ne peut pas te perdre, tu es l'élément central d'une prophétie.

Il sortit ensuite son comlink pour passer le message aux membres du Conseil qui étaient encore sur la planète. Une fois les instructions données, il se dépêcha de rallier la Terre, en traversant le reste du hangar sous le regard ébahi d'Anakin.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai toujours adoré ce parallèle entre Nick Fury et Mace Windu :p


End file.
